


Poker night

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: A Poker night brings some surprises for Zeke





	Poker night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ace  
> prompt: card games

With a triumphant grin on his face, Casey put his cards on the table.  
„Seems as if you have just lost your jeans.“

Feeling numb Zeke stared at the two aces in front of him, such a good hand, but not good enough. Casey had known to win again and what he had never considered possible seemed to happen. He could feel Casey's eyes resting on his bare chest and shivered involuntarily.

When Casey had suggested some card games to pass the time during this grey and rainy autumn weekend he had agreed.

„Rummy? Blackjack? Your choice,“ he had said and put the cards on the table, together with a beer for himself, a soda for Casey and some chips.

Casey's eyes had sparkled amused, and maybe this should have warned him.  
„What do you think about Poker?“

„Poker, huh?“

„Strip poker?!“

Oh. Zeke had laughed inwardly, okay, this wouldn't be fair. He had learned to play Poker with sixteen when he sneaked out of the boarding school almost every weekend to visit the wild parties of the older guys. And even if he never loved gambling he had made the odd dollar with it.

Casey would be without any chance. And he could take advantage out of this. Might be fun. He had looked into Casey's amazing blue eyes, so full of expectation and trust.

„Okay, strip poker then,“ he had agreed and winked.  
„The socks will go first.“

After that, he would decide how far to go.

:::

But then everything got out of control. When Casey did win the first round, Zeke had laughed and called it beginner's luck. After the second and the third round he realized that he had underestimated his brilliant friend. Maybe he should have known better. Now he was the one who had not only lost his socks but his longsleeved shirt and the tee, too. And judging from the way Casey looked at him now, the boy had long decided how far **he** would go. Up to the end.

Suddenly Zeke felt uncomfortable, all too aware that he was half naked. Which was kind of ridiculous; how many hours they had spent at the lake during summer, sunbathing and swimming? But this was different; he could feel the vibrations in the garage, which made him think about only one thing: sex. Sex with Casey Connor! Which was kinda strange, wasn't it? Friends didn't fuck friends.

„So, what's with your denim? C'mon, don't be shy. Or do you want a last chance? I might give you one when you beg me.“

Casey's voice so playful and so incredibly hot. Zeke licked his lower lip; he needed some more time to sort out his mind.  
„Who has taught you to play Poker like the devil,“ he asked and smirked.  
„I bet, it was not your dad.“

„My grandpa. We always have had so much fun together; he was like my soulmate. Loved photography. And card games. To be honest, I enjoyed the photo trips together with him. But it was something very special when he taught me how to play Poker. It was our secret, no one else knew about, and this felt so great.“

For a split of a moment, Casey looked sad.  
„I miss him,“ he murmured.  
„When he died I was sure I would never feel like that again. Then I met you.“

„Oh. I remember you of your grandfather?“

„Well, yeah.“  
Casey chuckled slightly.  
„Though you don't know much about photography, and you are a miserable poker player. But when I'm together with you, my world feels complete again.“

Suddenly he bent forward and placed a hand on Zeke's chest. Warm and gentle Zeke could feel the touch. Shivers were running through his body; he didn't even dare to breathe.

„Okay, I will admit it,“ he murmured in a rough voice.  
„You are the worlds greatest poker player. You did win all along the line. Happy now?“

Casey dropped back onto the couch and grinned.  
„That's your problem, isn't it? That you don't have things under control this time. Would you have preferred me to lose? Do you want me to strip off my shirt, too? I don't mind, you know.“

„Case...“  
But it was too late; the boy started to unbutton his shirt with agonizingly slow movements.  
„Fuck!“

Casey looked up, deep blue eyes met Zeke's, in a way he had never looked at him before.  
“Yeah. Whenever you are ready for it.“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC and for Genprompt-Bingo (round 12) (both Dreamwidth)


End file.
